bloodandhonorfandomcom-20200214-history
Aerelon
Aerelon was one of the principle worlds of the Peruvian Sector, located in the Inner Rim territories, and part of the Engstrom Trust. Strongly aligned with the sector capital, Caprica, Aerelon was home to many manufacturing facilities and other economic companies. The population of the world was predominately human, but was very tolerant of other species. The secondary shipyards for the Brodic Ares Corporation were located on Aerelon and in orbit around the planet. Along with the orbital shipyards, several sites and drydocks were located on the two moons of Aerelon, Jendis and Fegro. In addition to manufacturing, Aerelon boasted a well developed entertainment industry, focusing on everything from the Holovid industry to the music industry. Aerelon rivaled Nextro'daala for tourism and entertainment within the sector, which produced a healthy rivalry that continued for centuries. Even with the strong corporate security presence within the sector during the time of the Galactic Civil War, Aerelon still held many concerts for musical artists and bands from all over the galaxy, regardless of the ratings COMPNOR gave them. This was a huge draw for fans from all over the galaxy, who often flocked to Aerelon to see musical performances that they couldn't see elsewhere. The band, Hyperdrive Burnout was fond of playing live shows on Aerelon. Aerelon was the main planet for the criminal organization Shadow Wing for many years, with the group having ties to quite a few major areas on the planet. Delste Shipping, Comgal Incorporated, and Poncir Arms Industries were just a few of the companies on Aerelon with ties to Shadow Wing. This also made the world a target for Shadow Wing's rivals. The Harlequin Zero was a popular establishment that was whispered to be a meeting place for the organization. The terrain of Aerelon varied from rolling hills and plains, along with thick forests, to deep oceans and seas. The terrian was sparsely utilized as the world was primarily set up for manufacturing. Many clean technologies kept the world from becoming polluted from the industries on planet, unlike some of the other worlds of the Trust. Still, the urban areas were a mix of clean and upscale areas, along with slums and rundown districts where criminal activity thrived. Leading up to and during the fall of the Galactic Empire, Aerelon was a hotly contested world, primarily due to it's resources and location. The criminal organizations the Yakoza, Shadow Wing, and the Larza Syndicate all contested Aerelon as part of their turf. Up until 6 ABY, Aerelon was the site of many space engagements. During this time, smuggling and illegal activities were extremely prevalent on the planet and within the star system. It wasn't until the New Republic was able to secure the sector and stabilize the situation that Aerelon began to return to normal. RPG D6 Stats Type: Terrestrial Temperature: Temperate Atmosphere: Type I(Breathable) Hydrosphere: Moderate Gravity: Standard Terrain: Plains, Hills, Oceans, Forests Length of Day: 25 Standard Hours Length of Year: 377 local days Sapient Species: Starport: (4) Stellar-class Population: 4 Billion Planet Function: Colony/Manufacturing Government: Tech Level: Space Major Exports: Major Imports: System: Aerlo Star: Aere Orbital Bodies Category:Planets Category:Planets of the Peruvian Sector Category:Planets of the Engstrom Trust